Zantark
According to Mirg Legend, the God of War and Fire Zantark, and the Goddess of Earth and Craftsmanship Botin, gave birth to the Dwarf race. Zantark had fought bravely along the other Gods, Marduke and Zeno, against the Demon King, until the tides finally began to turn upon the summoning of the Champions. Within this legend, at the end of the battle between the forces of the Demon King and the denizens of Lambda, the war-god Zantark was cursed by the evil gods and fell into darkness. However, in the conflict between Vida and Alda, Zantark had fused with evil gods and participated in the battle, standing on the side of Vida against Farmaun Gold, the champion that he had chosen himself. But this knowledge hadn’t remained in the legends and myths of human society. It was a piece of historical truth that only few like Schneider and his comrades had knowledge of. In recent times he has begun to stir once more. A hundred years ago when the Great God who had been devoting all of his efforts to recovering from his wounds after the battle between Vida and Alda, the fallen war-god Zantark who had fused with an evil god, made a sudden move. In order to regain his power Zantark issued a great command to his subordinates, setting them on a large-scale monster hunt on the Dark Continent. Ravovifard, the Evil God of Release, had gathered plenty of fighting forces as well, and he had even planned to take Zantark’s realm from him, but was attacked first. The evil gods who had become Ravovifard’s subordinates were killed by Zantark and the heroic god Farmaun Gold who had returned to his side, and the monsters that were his believers were turned into Experience Points one after another. In recent times, the S-rank Adventurer Schneider and his comrades have set sail for the Dark Continent under the direction of Ricklent in order to make contact with Zantark. - The great god of the fire attribute. He is the ancestor god of the Dwarves, and during the age of the gods, he was the one who ruled the other combat-related gods. When the Demon King Guduranis invaded from another world, he led his subordinate gods and fought on the frontlines alongside the Elder Dragon emperor god Marduke, the Colossus god Zerno and the beast-god Ganpaplio. At the summoning of the champions, he chose the most promising youngster who had the best compatibility with his divine protection, Touyama Kinji… the one who later became known as Farmaun Gold. Farmaun went on to become a combat-oriented champion, often working together with Alda’s champion Bellwood and Shizarion’s champion Nineroad, separately from Zakkart and the other creation-oriented champions. However, this was because Zantark’s feelings and ways of thinking were similar to Alda’s, not because he had a disdain for the creation-oriented champions’ ways of thinking and sense of values. Having received a divine protection from a war-god, it was only natural for Farmaun’s powers to lean towards combat, and with that being the case, he often fulfilled the same role as the other combat-oriented champions on the battlefield. It was simply that he often fought separately from Zakkart and the other creation-oriented champions. … However, it is thought that he did feel some dissatisfaction towards Vida and her followers at the fact that they had prioritized strengths other than strength in combat when choosing their champions, despite the fact that they were engaged in a war against the Demon King. Deeply wounded in the war against the Demon King, Zantark bought time for Farmaun and Bellwood to retreat and fell into a slumber that lasted tens of thousands of years… but deciding that it would be better than having his soul destroyed by the Demon King Guduranis while he slumbered, he fused with the evil god of dark dust and the evil god of evil darkness by absorbing them. However, he lost his sanity as a result of absorbing evil gods that were of such a different nature from him, and became a berserk god who went on a rampage, unable to tell friend apart from foe. The resulting chaos allowed Farmaun and the other champions to escape, and the Demon King’s army retreated as well. The Demon King Guduranis did not go out of his way to defeat the psychotic Zantark; deciding that Zantark’s insanity would continue for some time, he simply let him be for the rest of the war. Indeed, by the time Zantark regained his sanity, though it was not entirely intact, Guduranis had already been defeated by Bellwood. After that, it was a very natural flow of events that he joined Vida’s faction instead of Alda’s, as he had become unable to communicate with anyone but evil gods. After the war between Vida and Alda, he fled to the Dark Continent with the Majin and Kijin ancestors who were his children, as well as Tiamat and the other gods. There, they remained hidden. He feels truly responsible for the fact that Farmaun joined the enemy; Farmaun was his own champion, and he had failed to teach him about things that were more important than power. But if he were to ask for forgiveness from the other gods, it is possible that they would not only not forgive him, but turn on him. Thus, he has chosen to simply watch over Farmaun. However, as a war-god, he acknowledges Farmaun’s strength – even though Zantark fought in a crude, berserk way, Farmaun held him back alone when he was still a mortal. Appearance Zantark appears as a male God, whose right body half was covered in a black, iron-sand-like substance and whose left body half was enshrouded by a black mist with a jaws possessing rows of sharp teeth. Due to fusing with an Evil Gods, he has lost the ability to speak and can only communicate in roars. Personality Powers and abilities Due to fusing with the Evil God of Dark Dust and the Evil God of Evil Darkness, Zantrak has become a different being and his Divine Realm can no longer return to what it was, as a result he has turned a part of the Dark Continent into his Divine Realm.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda Category:High Gods